


What It Takes

by Anonymous



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Fiore stood up without hesitation. He always was focused on his mission, willing to do anything to accomplish his task, whatever it was. 'If that’s what it takes.'"An alternate take of the travel agent scene in s01e09 "Finish the Song" wherein Lucinda the travel agent gets her 20 minutes in back with "the big one."





	What It Takes

“Not sure this is gonna cut it,” the travel agent, Lucinda, said, making a face as she inspected the contents of the wallets DeBlanc and Fiore had laid in front of her.

DeBlanc rolled his eyes a bit. Of course this wasn’t going to go so smoothly. “What else do you want?”

“The big one. With me in back for twenty minutes.”

Fiore stood up without hesitation. He always was focused on his mission, willing to do anything to accomplish his task, whatever it was. “If that’s what it takes.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” DeBlanc corrected, giving Fiore a look that made the angel’s face twitch with concern as he sat back down.

Lucinda shrugged. “Then neither are you.”

“Can we have a moment to discuss this?” Fiore asked, looking mostly at DeBlanc, even if the words were directed at Lucinda.

“I suppose. I’m not going to wait all day, though,” she said with another shrug, pushing away from the desk and making her way into the back to leave the pair alone.

The moment they were alone, DeBlanc’s hand came up to cup Fiore’s cheek, keeping Fiore’s face turned towards his own. “You’re not  _ selling yourself _ to pay for a ticket to Hell.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Fiore asked simply.

“Well, no,” DeBlanc admitted, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair a bit, “But we’ll figure something else out. It isn’t like either of us want to go to Hell that badly anyway.” 

Fiore frowned again, glancing at the door behind the desk and the red light that streamed from the opening. “We need to fix our Genesis problem. They already know we’re gone. They think the worst. You know they do. There’s no going back without it. So we go to Hell.”

“I don’t like the thought of you...” DeBlanc couldn’t finish his sentence, swallowing around disgust.

“I don’t like it either,” Fiore assured, reaching over and putting his hand on DeBlanc’s knee, squeezing it gently, “but sometimes things distasteful things must be done.”

Always so mission-focused. DeBlanc sighed softly, giving Fiore the barest of nods, putting his hand atop the one on his knee.

“Twenty minutes.,” Fiore said firmly, giving DeBlanc a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he pulled his hand back reluctantly and stood.

“Right. Twenty minutes, that’s all,” DeBlanc assured in return, not taking his eyes off Fiore until he’d disappeared through the doorway.

Lucinda looked up as Fiore crossed the threshold to the back, greeting him with a bright, fake smile, as if she’d forgotten how to smile in a way that wasn’t for customers. “You boys make a decision yet?”

Fiore nodded simply. “Twenty minutes.”

“Great,” Lucinda purred, wasting no time in getting up and pulling him closer by his tie. Her other hand slid down to grip him through his pants, and she made a pleased sound, satisfied with what she found there. 

The angel was wide eyed, standing stoically as Lucinda gripped him, unsure of exactly what to do next, though as his tie was tugged at again, he followed, watching as the travel agent pushed a pile of brochures off the table in the middle of the room, clearing a spot and hopping up onto it.

“I don’t suppose you’re the sort that knows how to do the venus butterfly?” she asked, receiving only an even more wide eyed and confused look in response before continuing, “Good thing I only picked you for the looks. Pants down, big boy. Let’s see what you’re working with.”

Fiore swallowed hard, but obliged, fumbling with the button and zipper before managing them and letting his pants drop, following up a moment later after a bit of encouragement with pushing his underwear down. 

Lucinda’s reaction was pleased enough as she eyed him, shifting where she sat so she could hike up her skirt and pull her panties down off so she could spread herself wide open for him. She encouraged him to come closer, eventually pulling him near with her leg hooked around his hip. Her hand took his and guided it to touch her, just teasingly, guiding him through the motions until he got the hang of it and she could reach out to start stroking him to hardness.

It didn’t take terribly long for Lucinda to succeed in her endeavor, Fiore closing his eyes and reminding himself that this had to be done, his mind wandering to his partner left in the other room. After what only felt somewhat like an eternity, the hand around him loosened its grip, and the leg around his hip pulled him in closer. An involuntary moan escaped him as he slid into the hot, slick space between her legs.

Another moan echoed in the room, one from Lucinda, who let go of Fiore’s length once she no longer needed to guide him in and refocused on helping him pay some attention to her clit.  “Move,” she encouraged lightly after a moment, rocking her hips against his to make the idea clear.

Fiore nodded, letting his hips buck awkwardly, acting on what he supposed was instinct. A displeased huff after a moment clued him in that his instincts were perhaps lacking.

“Wish the other one wasn’t so short,” the travel agent muttered under her breath, stopping Fiore and pushing him away. “The chair over there,” she directed, gesturing to a sticky-looking plastic chair in the corner of the room, “take a seat.” 

There was a moment of hesitation, Fiore not knowing exactly what was coming next, but he shuffled over to the chair and sat down, not questioning and still focused on his partner in the other room and what they had to do. 

Lucinda didn’t hesitate to join him, even as the chair creaked slightly under the weight of two people, gripping Fiore’s length and guiding it into herself again.

Fiore half moaned again, mostly in surprise, and attempted to buck up. His hips were kept mostly pinned and Lucinda took up the work of movement, but neither party seemed to mind. His hand was soon taken and guided back to its previous position, rubbing her clit in circular motions as she had been guiding him.

Once she was satisfied with his hand’s rhythm and the pressure Fiore was allowing her, Lucinda let him continue the actions on his own, freeing her grip in favor of the back of the chair to gain some leverage. Her pace was slow to start, warming herself up and not wanting Fiore to finish too quickly. There didn’t seem to be much danger of the latter, though, Fiore dutiful but unenthusiastic beneath her.

The occasional moan escaped Fiore’s lips as Lucinda started to ride him harder, faster, but his thoughts were not really on any pleasure he was getting out of the situation. This is what it took to get to Hell, to get the Saint out, to fix the Genesis situation, and soon it would be done and he and DeBlanc could move on.

What Fiore lacked in enthusiasm and experience, he at least attempted to make up for with ability to follow directions, which Lucinda was grateful for as she half moaned directions of “faster” and “harder” in reference to his hand to accompany the pace she was setting with her hips. Her 20 minutes was winding down as she finally orgasmed, working herself through it before pulling off of Fiore.

An involuntary whine escaped Fiore’s lips as the briefly tighter heat was suddenly gone, leaving him cold and still as he sat alone in the chair. He was only left untouched for a moment, though, long enough for Lucinda to glance at the clock before she took him in hand, stroking him quickly and a little roughly. His hips were allowed to buck up then,as unrhythmic as ever, and it didn’t take long for Fiore to finish, surprising himself with a shout as he reached the edge and spilled in Lucinda’s hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” she said as she let go of him, quickly making her way over to a nearby filing cabinet and opening the top drawer to pull out a package of wet wipes. She took one and cleaned her hands off, tossing the rest of the package to Fiore and straightening out her skirt. “I’ll get you boys to Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christy, sorry this took like 2 years


End file.
